Most Girls
by Gah Aluada
Summary: Luna é uma garota sonhadora Acho que todos sabem desse detalhe , uma garota que nunca ligou para o que as pessoas falam, uma garota forte e absolutamente NADA materialista, em quanto as garotas vão atras de Draco Malfoy por seu dinheiro e sua popularidad


1. Popular X Excêntrica

-Mas eles pensam que são o que? – Draco resmungava sozinho por um dos corredores de Hogwarts.

-...Então eu disse que tudo era por causa dos narguleses! – uma garota sonhadora conversava com um sapo, sentada do corredor.

"Que menina doida" – Draco pensou ao passar por ela.

-Ei você! – a garota gritou - Deixou cair sua pena.

Draco apenas pegou a pena sem ao menos agradecer e foi embora.

-Menino mal educado, não? – Luna continuou a conversar com o sapo.

Draco desceu até as masmorras com o humor afetado pela garota e pelo Potter que era um garoto Grifinório que deixava ele realmente frustrado, quando chegou seu amigo Crabble correu até ele com um envelope em uma de suas mãos.

-Baile de Inverno! – Crabble falou entregando o envelope a Draco.

-Legal, alguém em mente para convidar Bolota? – Draco perguntou não esperando uma reação nervosa de Crabble, o que realmente Não aconteceu.

-Sei lá, todas me dispensam mesmo. – Crabble falou esperando algum tipo de consolo.

-Pois é caro amigo, nem todos são um Malfoy. – Draco estava indo embora quando teve uma idéia. – Acho que sei quem é seu tipo, é louca e esquisita! Com certeza vai querer ir com você... Di-Lua!

-COMO? – Crabble falou fazendo uma careta.

-Ok, já sei o que você esta pensando, ela é péssima, mas é a única doida que agüentaria ir com você! – Draco saiu rindo de Crabble que pela primeira vez pensou.

"Ele quer que eu vá com aquela estranha pra depois tirar com a minha cara, eu é que não vou cair nessa!"

Em quanto isso Luna caminhava até sua aula de poções, carregava vários frasquinhos em sua mão, era o seu trabalho de casa, mas de repente apareceram dois garotinhos (primeiro anista) correndo pelos corredores e derrubaram todos os fracos da mão de Luna que ao caírem apenas deram um estalo e evaporaram.

-Oh não! – Luna se abaixou para ver o estrago, mas todos eles aviam sumido, só existiam cacos no chão – Snape vai me matar me matar! – Luna falou pegando os cacos, mas acabou cortando seu dedo, agora sangrava, ela colocou o dedo na boca.

-Olha a esquisita amiga do Potter ainda chupa dedo. – Goyle ao lado de Draco caçoou, Draco riu.

-Deixa ela em paz seus anormais! – Gina amiga de Luna e namorada de Harry a defendeu.

-Ninguém falou com você sua pobretona! – Draco falou com raiva.

-Pelo menos eu não sou nenhuma fuinha loira! – Gina fez uma careta e puxou Luna até a sala de aula. – Não liga pra o que ele fala não Luna, ele é retardado de nascença. Mudando de assunto, vai ao baile?

-Não, ninguém me convidou. – Luna parecia não se importar, mexia no caldeirão de poções com os olhos fixos.

-E daí? Vai sozinha, na ultima hora sempre aparece alguém. – Gina falou sabendo que Luna aceitaria.

-É pode ser. – Luna falou sorrindo e Gina apenas balançou a cabeça.

-É um baile de mascaras, vai ser bem legal! Eu vou arrumar uma roupa pra você!

-Ah não precisa. Eu tenho um vestido de algas que eu e papai fizemos!

-Nem pense nisso! - Gina falou com medo da figura de Luna usando um vestido de algas – Você vai estar linda e nem me venha com historias.

-...Senhorita Weasley acho bom parar com essa conversa paralela na minha aula e prestar atenção no que sua parceira coloca no caldeirão, afinal dentes de Abissínia não é a melhor escolha para essa poção – Snape como sempre olhou com sua cara de pouco caso e Gina apenas olhou para Luna que nem havia prestado atenção.

Um dia antes do baile Gina estava ficando louca porque Luna não parava de falar em zonzóbulos e duendes que poderiam atacar a festa a qualquer momento.

Quando o dia finalmente chegou Gina levou o tal lindo vestido para Luna que estava tendo dificuldades em escolher entre os brincos de rabanetes ou de estrelas giratórias.

-Você não vai com nenhum dos dois! – Gina disse tomando os brincos da mão de Luna.

Gina já estava pronta para o baile e ajudava Luna a se vestir na torre da Corvinal. Gina estava com um longo vestido verde escuro, frente única e seu cabelo solto, apenas uma presilha da mesma cor do cabelo do lado direito, usava uma sandália alta entrelaçada na perna que só era notada pelo rasgo que havia ao lado de uma das pernas.

Já Luna depois de um tempo ficou pronto, estava com um vestido longo branco com estilo debutante e com detalhes brancos, mas com realce na parte de cima, seu cabelo estava meio preso enrolado e dava uma impressão de estar mais curto, usava um sapatinho boneca que não era notado pelo comprimento do vestido.

-Tudo pronto! – Gina falou olhando Luna e vendo que seu trabalho valeu a pena. – Ah! Esqueci um detalhe. – Iná pegou sua bolsa e tirou uma mascara branca com pequenas pérolas em volta. – Sua mascara, Luna não tire ela por nada, a graça do baile é não saber quem está por detrás das mascaras, ok?

-Tudo bem Gina. – Luna pegou a mascara e olhando para o espelho a colocou – Obrigada Gina, você é demais.

-Só ajudei você a realçar a beleza que já existi em você. – Gina olhou para o relógio – Harry deve estar me esperando, tenho que ir.

Gina saiu e Luna deu uma ultima olhada no espelho.

-Quem eu estou tentando enganar? – respirou fundo e saiu para um baile que realmente mudaria TUDO, tudo mesmo em que Luna sabia e acreditava sobre o amor.

/

-Draquinho! Draquinho! Gostou do meu vestido? Eu comprei o vermelho mais forte que tinha, afinal vir com você ao baile merece o melhor, não é?

-Er... Acho que sim! – Draco estava sentado em uma das mesas bebendo ponche e a única coisa que ele ouviu de Pansy Parkinson era: BláBláBláBlá...

Draco usava um traje principesco azul escuro com as detalhes dourados no colarinho e na manga o que lhe dava um ar de príncipe, estava com uma mascara também dourada que combinava com seu cabelo loiro e curto.

Draco brincava com o copo quando de seus devaneios ouviu uma voz esganiçada:

-Draco! Draco! Vamos dançar, vamos?

-Ah... Não to afim! – Draco falou cruzando os braços e deitando sua cabeça sobre a mesa em cima dos braços.

-Então vou procurar alguém que queira dançar, afinal não me produzi toda pra ficar aqui com você nesse mau humor.

-Nem pense nisso – ele disso com a voz abafada dentro dos braços – Você veio comigo, vai ficar aqui!

-Não, não vou! – Pansy falou se levantando e depois levantou a cabeça de Draco – Vou embora.

Pansy saiu com raiva, Draco se levantou para ir atrás dela quando pela porta entrou uma garota

"Cara! O que é aquilo? Um anjo é?" – Draco pensou paralisado – "Ela esta sozinha?"

Luna entrou e sozinha seguiu para uma mesa, sempre sozinha, Draco por sua vez a seguiu com os olhos e até mesmo esqueceu-se de Pansy, ficou ali, parado olhando para a garota com curiosidade admirando aquela beleza diferente cuja ele nunca havia visto, ele não a conhecia, mas sabia que tinha que ir até ela afinal ele era o 'Bonitão de Hogwarts' o 'Pegador de garotas'.

Draco foi caminhando até ela, quanto mais se aproximava mais seu coração batia forte: "O que é que esta acontecendo aqui?" – Se perguntava.

-Olá senhorita – Sua falsa cortesia fez com que a garota se levantasse.

-Olá – a menina respondeu com olhar sonhador.

-Gostaria de convidar a mais bela das garotas para dançar.

-Ah, onde é que ela está? – a garota não estava brincando, Draco deu uma risada compreensiva (raro) para a garota.

-Não, você é a garota, não sei se notou mais você é mais linda de todo o salão.

-Er... Obrigada! – a garota devia estar envergonhada, a mascara não permitia o privilegio de Draco olhar suas bochechas rosadas.

-E então? Dança comigo? – Draco disse estendendo sua mão.

-Sim eu quero – Luna falou lhe entregando a mão.

Uma musica suave tocava, Luna prestava atenção na letra e no ritmo...

-Er... Seu nome é? – Draco perguntou, mas Luna nem prestou atenção, ela estava olhando para o chão – O que foi?

-Não é nada – Luna parecia diferente, seu coração batia forte, nunca tinha dançado com um garoto, principalmente um tão bonito.

Eles dançaram e depois de dançarem conversaram, Draco ria das coisas curiosas e diferentes que ela dizia e ela ria porque gostava da risada dele.

-Eu tenho que ir, já é tarde.

-Ainda são onze horas – Draco falou surpreso – Alem do mais, amanha não irá ter aula

-Eu sei, mas tenho que fazer uma trabalho de poção de recomposição, deixei o meu cair e quebrar.

-Tudo bem então – Draco disse entristecendo – Posso pelo menos ver seu rosto?

Os dois se levantaram da mesa, Draco se aproximou para levantar a mascara da garota, mas ela o impediu.

-Minha amiga disse que se tirar a mascara perde a graça.

-Mas se eu não ver quem é você, como eu vou te procurar depois?

-Me procurar? Por quê? Eu vou me perder?

-Não, é que eu quero te ver mais vezes.

-Acho melhor não – Naquele momento Luna sentiu como se centenas de borboletas voassem dentro de sua barriga – Tenho mesmo que ir!

Luna virou-se, ela caminhava para a porta quando uma mão a segurou e a virou, ela encarou Draco por uns minutos sem saber quem ele era, o mesmo acontecia com ele. A aproximação era iminente, devagar a respiração ficou mais difícil, era como se Draco havia perdido toda sua experiências com mulheres, Luna nunca havia beijado ninguém e não sabia o que viria depois. Foi Draco quem tomou a iniciativa e a beijou, com a mão no rosto de Luna ele a acariciou, com os olhos fechados ele sentia o rosto perfeito da pequena garota o que para ele era seu pequeno anjo. Luna ficou nas pontas dos pés e alcançou o pescoço de Draco, era seu primeiro beijo, mas com aquele garoto a guiando era como se ela já havia beijado, as borboletas agora dançavam descontroladas e ela sentia o perfume de seu belo demônio, por que era isso que ele parecia por ter a avassalado daquela maneira. Finalmente suas bocas se separaram, Draco e Luna abriram os olhos a única coisa que Draco viu foi dois olhos azuis brilhantes que aos poucos ia se distanciando, até que um cabelo loiro tomou conta de sua vista, a garota corria e ele gritou:

-Um nome! Apenas um nome! – Já era tarde ela havia sumido.

/

Luna correu para o salão comunal, correu muito seu coração batia rápido, não se sabia se era por causa da corrida ou por causa do nervosismo.

Luna respondeu a pergunta para entrar no salão e entrou, se sentou em uma escada que levava a uma sala de estudo que havia ali, a sala estava enfeitada com brilhos porque a Corvinal havia ganhado o quadribol no dia anterior e os enfeites tinham feitiços prolongadores.

Luna ficou pensativa, uma lagrima escorreu dos seus olhos

"Nunca mais vou vê-lo, talvez veja, mas nunca vou saber quem ele é... Quando finalmente algo acontece comigo tem que ser assim".

Luna foi para o seu quarto, tirou seu belo vestido e a maquiagem, voltou a simples Luna, tentou dormir mais não conseguiu, se levantou vestiu um casaco e saiu do salão. Ela sabia que era errado, mas naquele momento não lhe importava, estava mais desligada do que no normal, estava pensando no seu beijo e no garoto mascarado.

/

Draco correu atrás da garota, mas não a encontrou. Cansado demais de procurar Draco foi para as masmorras chegando lá tirou sua mascara e a jogou encima de um dos sofás.

-Mais que Droga! – falou revoltado.

Draco foi até o dormitório trocou de roupa e deitou-se, se remexeu, mas não conseguiu dormir, se levantou e saiu do salão comunal.

-Danem-se todos! – disse caminhando não se sabe pra onde.


End file.
